Inner Darkness
by foxfire222
Summary: Jack is assaulted in the worst way by someone and and ends up at the temple. he befriends Clay and together they discover Jack's inner power. Better then it sounds so please give it a chance. I wont update without at least one review every chapter
1. Chapter 1

Jack stumbled along the country side. He had no idea where he was, how he had gotten there or how long he had been walking. He did know why he hurt all over and as he thought of it once again he began to shiver in fear and cry at the memory. He suddenly ran into a wall and noticed it was the Xiaolin Temple. He realized he must look a mess and bleeding badly judging from the trail behind him. He just hoped they would let him in.

Jack staggered over to the door willing himself not to pass out before getting help. He banged on the door before falling onto it for support. When the door was opened he fell onto the person who had opened it. This just happened to be Clay who looked down at him in shock.

Clay saw Spicer covered in scratches, bruises, and open wounds. His outfit was torn to ribbons and he was missing his goggles and boots, "Jack, what in tarnation happened to you."

"Just help me, please." said Jack before he passed out from blood loss

-------------------------------------------------------

Clay sat next to Jack's bed looking down on his battered body. One of the monks had said that there had been signs of rape when they examined Jack. This thought made Clay physical sick once he had heard it. Who would do that to Jack. Jack was so young and vulnerable that just thinking about it made Clay cry. As rage filled Clay he promised himself he would find out who did this and make them pay.

Clay was distracted from his thoughts by a groan from Jack's bed, "Hey there partner, how you feeling?" Clay asked as he helped Jack sit up slowly

"To be honest Clay, I feel like I was just hit by a large truck." Said Jack as he tried to hide his pain with little successes

"Jack…who did this to you?" Clay asked softly

Jack stiffened before saying, "I just fell out of the sky. My helipack malfunctioned and I crash landed."

"Jack, I know that's a lie. When you got here we did a full physical to see what was wrong and check for internal bleeding. The monk found signs that someone had…forced you to do things."

Jack stiffened even more as he began to tremble lightly, "Really, I have no idea why that would be. Must be a mistake."

Clay lay his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack"

Jack jerked back, "Don't touch me, please."

"Fine, we wont talk till your ready. But I am the only one who knows. The monk thought he should tell who found you. Now get some rest and we'll talk later." Clay said with a soft and caring voice before turning off the lights and leaving a crack of door open so some hallway light could come in

-------------------------

_Jack opened his eyes and found himself laying in the center of Chase Young's swirl patterned floor. Chase was standing over him. Jack stood and asked, "Chase, what am I doing here?" the last thing he remembered was working in his basement, "Wasn't I in my evil lair?"_

"_You were Spicer but I had my cats bring you to me. There is something I have need of that you are adequate enough to do for me." Chase said with an evil smile. He started to slink toward Jack's nervous form._

"_So, what do you want me to do?" Jack asked_

"_To just be yourself and scream for me." said Chase as he lunged forward_

_----------------------_

Clay was headed over to check on the sleeping Jack when he heard a terrible scream from Jack's room. Quick as lightning Clay was at the door to see Jack curled up on his mat crying hard into his pillow. Clay ran over and grabbed Jack into a hug. Jack struggled, "Jack, it's me, Clay."

Jack relaxed instantly into the older boys arms and hugged him tightly. As Jack cried into Clay's shirt Clay looked up to see a few other monks at the door. Clay nodded to show he had everything under control and sent the monks on their way. As Clay held Jack to him he heard him muttering, "Please…don't let him do it again."

Clay held on tighter and shushed Jack, "It's alright Jack, your safe now. No one's gonna hurt you while I'm around."

They stayed like that all night and fell asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------

The next day went by swiftly with little of interest happening. When the day turned into night however Clay was walking Jack around on his healing ankle in the evening air when the vault alarm went off. Clay wanted to leave Jack there but Jack didn't want to be left alone so Clay dragged him along. When they got to the vault they were joined by the other monks. They had no time to prepare as Chase Young stepped out the building door to greet all 5 of the teens before him.

Upon seeing Chase Young Jack began to tremble hard and cry silently. Clay noticed this and told the others to take care of it for the moment. He crouched down by Jack as he had sunk to the ground and vomited into the grass.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Clay asked

"I don't believe that is Spicer's problem." said Chase

Clay turned to find his friends defeated. Clay stood over Jack's crying form and prepared to fight. He was however quickly beaten in one hit that launched him into a wall. He watched as Chase bent down and picked Jack up bridal style and lightly bit his neck drawing blood. That's when it hit him, "It was you who did that to him?!"

"Yes young Clay. Thank you for holding my doll for me. He seemed to have escaped a few days ago and I've been looking everywhere." Chase said with an evil smile as Jack struggled in his grip. In a puff of purple smoke Chase disappeared with Jack in his arms.

"NO, JACK!" Screamed the monks as Chase vanished. Looking around and seeing his fellow monks just waking up he informed them that Chase had been the one to injure Jack, leaving out the rape of course as he was the only one the medical monk had told, and then ran off on his own to save Jack while the others prepared a room for Jack at the temple.

------------------------------

Three hours later Clay reached The Land of Nowhere Mountain. He arrived in time to see Chase leaving. He ran inside, defeated the cats with the Wu, and then began to frantically search for Jack.

Clay soon found what he was looking for. He had to hold down vomit at the sight before him. It was Chase's bedroom. In the left corner of the room was a bed with a naked Jack tied spread eagle upon it. He was crying softly and whispering, "Save me Clay, please."

Clay rushed over saying, "Its alright Jack, I'm here." he quickly untied Jack and picked him up Bridal style after wrapping him in the silk sheets. Clay ran out into the hall and out the front as soon as possible.

------------------------------------

Upon returning to the temple Clay took Jack to his own room that his fellow monks had set up in his absence. He lay Jack down on the bed and covered him before leaving Kimiko on guard duty, "If he wakes up before I get back tell him where I am." said Clay

------------------------------------

Clay took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile before knocking on the Spicer's front door. He waited about a minute before a lady answered the door. She had long red hair, green eyes, fair skin, and wore a black dress. She smiled down at Clay and asked, "What can I do for you young man?"

"Howdy miss, are you Jack's mother?" Clay asked with false happiness

She smiled down at him and said, "Why yes I am, what can I help you with?"

"My name is Clay, I'm a friend of Jack's. He decided to stay with me and a few other friends for awhile and try to learn martial arts. I was wondering if I could collect some of his things?" Clay asked politely

"Of course you can. I'll show you to his room." Jack's mother then motioned Clay to follow her down the hall and up the stairs, ""Jacky never introduced me to you. Are you friends with Ashley?"

Clay knew she must have meant Katnappe, "No Mrs. Spicer, we don't run in the same circles."

"Oh well, it's still nice to meet you. Hear, this is Jacky's room. There's a few duffle bags in the closet for you. When your done just come back downstairs."

"Sure thing." Clay said as he watched her walk off down the hall. He looked into the room and was surprised at what he saw.

The room was painted robin egg blue. The sheets on the bed were a bright neon green as were the pillows. When he opened the closet to get the duffle bags he found two familiar looking jackets along with a few unfamiliar ones, a tuxedo, and several different colored pairs of all-star high-tops. Grabbing all the shoes as well as both black coats Clay put them into the duffle bag. He then went over to Jack's chest of drawers and took out several pairs of jeans to fill up the rest of the first duffle bag. He then filled the second bag with socks, underwear, and t-shirts. He also grabbed some gel, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, and eyeliner from the bathroom before heading downstairs. Mrs. Spicer gave him some cookies for Jack before showing him the way out.

-----------------------------------

Clay returned he found the temple in an upset. There was high pitched screaming coming from Jack's room. Clay dropped everything he was carrying and ran as fast as he could. What he saw when he arrived was Jack trying to make Raimundo let go of him. Clay ran in and pried Rai off of Jack, "What in tarnation is going on here?" Clay asked as he held Jack in a tight embrace

"I was just trying to redress his wounds. He let me do the arms okay but when I tried to take the blanket off his chest he freaked out." Raimundo said

"I'll explain everything when Jack is alright with it but for now just go Rai. And could you bring that stuff I left in the courtyard in here please." Clay said with understanding

"Sure, no problem man." Raimundo said as he left


	2. elemental shadows

The next morning when Clay came to check on Jack he found him just finishing getting dressed. He wore a neon orange pair of high-tops, a green tank top with a white skull on the front, a pair of blue jeans with holes in both knees, his normal makeup, and a black jean jacket. He turned and at the sight of Clay he jumped, "Wow Clay, you scared me." Jack chuckled

Clay chuckled back, "Sorry partner, didn't mean to." Clays face turned to one of curiosity at seeing Jack's hair was still flat on his head. Not only was it flat but it was long enough that Jack had put it up in a small pony tail.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It freaks me out" Jack said with a nervous smile

"Sorry, you just look so different when your not dressed for evil." Clay said with a smile

Jack gave a sad sigh, "Yeah, evil. I think I'm done with the whole Shen Gong Wu thing from now on." Jack was quiet for a moment before a single tear fell from his eye, "Maybe I should find a new hobby." he said with a sad chuckle

Clay gave Jack a light hug and said, "That don't mean you can't stay here Jack. As long as Chase is after you," Clay felt Jack flinch, "you are gonna stay here. And the next time he comes knocking I'll beat him harder then a dusty rug."

Jack pulled back and smiled up at Clay, "Thanks, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"No problem partner." Clay said, "Now how about we go get you some grub?"

"That sounds great, I haven't eaten in 2 days." Jack said as he followed Clay to the kitchen for breakfast

"Well damn Jack, if I'd have known that I would have fed you sooner." Clay said in a surprised and slightly guilty voice

"It's alright, by the way, what do you want for breakfast?" Jack asked as he went over to the oven and turned it on while tying his jacket abound his waist, "I make a great omelet."

"Jack, I cant let you cook for me." Clay said as he began to approach Jack hell-bent on stopping him

"I want to cook for you. it's the least I can do for you after all you've done for me Clay. Please just let me do this." Jack gave Clay puppy dog eyes

Clay found he was starting to find those very cute on Jack and stopped trying to make Jack sit down, "Fine, lets see how good an omelet you make Jack."

"Yes, you wont regret it." Jack said with a genuine smile that made Clay's heart soar with joy, "One omelet O' Jack coming up." Jack said as he began to crack eggs, cut ham, slice cheese, and several other things as if he belonged in one of those Japanese restaurants that do the cooking in front of you

Clay just stared on in shock at the boy before him. He could see in Jack's eyes that while he cooked he forgot about everything else in his life, even the rape. Now Clay understood why Jack had wanted to cook so badly, so he could forget, if even for awhile. 

When Jack was in the middle of cooking the omelet the rest of the monks walked in sleepily. Raimundo smiled with his eyes closed at the smell, "Clay, what are you cooking man? It smells great."

"Sorry to disappoint you but its me doing the cooking." said Jack absentmindedly as he just started making more eggs for the new people.

"You can cook Jack?" asked Kimiko as she sat down next to Clay

"Yeah, my mom taught me a few years back." Jack said as he added the ingredients to his omelets

Once Jack was done cooking he handed out the food, "One Texas omelet for Clay."

"Thanks Jack, looks mighty tasty." said Clay before tucking into his mean with grunts of satisfaction at the taste that greeted him

"One vegetarian omelet for Omi."

"Thank you Jack, it looks most delicious indeed." said Omi as he began to eat happily

"One Spanish omelet for Raimundo."

"Alright, thanks Jack. I haven't had one of these since I left Brazil." Raimundo said as he began to inhale his food

"And one Tokyo special for Kimiko. I made this recipe myself. It has chunks of tofu, some green onion, a few soy beans, and cheese on top." Jack said as he laid the last plate down with pride

Kimiko stared at her plate in shock and then smiled appreciatively at Jack, "Wow Jack, this looks great." she took a bite, "And it tastes even better."

Jack blushed at all the praise he was getting and sat down to enjoy his ordinary ham and cheese omelet. He looked around the table and noticed a sad Dojo looking at the other monks. He smiled knowingly to himself and said, "Dojo, I made another ham and cheese for you. Its on the counter."

Dojo's face brightened and he quickly went over to devour his breakfast, "I knew I could count on you Jack."

Chase looked down on this touching mean through his eyeball thing. He did a close up on Jack's face and smiled evilly to himself, "Spicer, I'm going to wipe that smile off your face. As long as I break your spirit you won't find your power."

Jack was watching the monk's practice when Dojo slithered in holding the sacred scroll, "Heads up guys, we got a hot Shen Gong Wu. It's the Seeking Shuriken, when you hold it and say a person's name it heads for them and stops mid air in front of them. It works great for playing hide and seek."

"That would be most useful for finding your enemy in battle." said Omi excitedly

Jack cleared his throat, "Hey guys, could I come with you. I don't want to be left alone. Chase might come back." Jack said this last part while shaking slightly

"Course you can Jack." said Clay as he put his arm around Jack in a comforting way

Dojo landed in a clearing just inside the Amazon Rainforest. Jack got off and followed the others into a cave on the other side of the clearing, "Thanks for letting me come with guys." Jack said

"No problem man. Can I ask why your so afraid of Chase anyway" Raimundo asked before being elbowed in the gut by Clay

Jack stiffened before continuing to follow, "Maybe when we get back but right now you need to focus cause I'm sure Chase will come after this one."

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Kimiko

"Because with it you guys could find him any time and defeat him once you figure out how." Jack said simply

"How correct you are Spicer." said a familiar voice from right in front of them

"Chase Young." said Omi as he struck a battle pose

Chase ignored him and jumped over to behind Jack, "I'll make you a deal." said Chase holding up the Seeking Shuriken, "I'll give you this Shen Gong Wu if you give me Jack."

Clay pushed Jack behind him and glared at Chase, "There aint no way we're gonna hand over Jack to a varmint like you."

"Oh really, I'm sad to hear that." Chase said. Before anyone could blink Chase had Clay by the neck and was holding him over a deep canyon in the cave, "Give me Jack or I let the Dragon of Earth get to know his element better."

"Don't do it guys. It's not worth it. Just get Jack out of here." Clay yelled as he struggled in Chase's grasp

As the rest of the monks tried to get Jack to leave they noticed he was shaking. But for once he was not shaking in fear, but in anger. He looked up and the monks jumped back in surprise. The makeup on his face had turned into a more twisted design and his eyes were now glowing red. Jack then spoke in a voice that chilled the dragons to the bone, "_Let him go Young or face my wrath."_ spoke Jack as he was suddenly surrounded by moving shadows that lifted him slightly from the ground

"Jack, what is wrong with you?" asked a frightened Omi

Chase frowned as he spoke, "He has found his inner power. It appears I should have broken his will sooner then I thought. He has realized his true evil powers." Then Chase dropped Clay to distract the monks while he made his leave

Jack's face became one of fear as he flew on shadows after Clay. The monks held their breath until a large shadow ball flew up into the air and landed on the ledge. It opened to show a sleeping Jack with Clay laying next to him. Clay turned over and looked at Jack, the makeup on his face had not changed back and still swirled all over his face, "Jack, buddy, you alright?"

Jack opened his eyes and smiled, "I did it, I always knew I could control it." and with that he passed out


	3. parental approval

Jack woke to the sound of slow breathing next to him. He opened his eyes to see he was back in his room at the temple and Clay was sleeping while he sat Indian style next to him. He decided not to wake Clay while he got up and changed into a pair of red All-Stars, black jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and a green jean jacket. He left his room to use the bathroom and while washing his hands he looked in the mirror and screamed. His face was covered in dark colored swirls that he recognized as the ones that showed up when that inner part of him came out. When he screamed the mirror broke and the lights in the bathroom blew up. He ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway. When he turned a corner he ran into Clay and began to cry.

"Jack, what's wrong? Is Chase back?" Clay asked as he held Jack tightly to him

"No, it's me. I'm a monster and now everyone knows." Jack cried as he fell to the ground

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" Clay asked as he held Jack comfortingly

"When I was a kid I got really mad at this kid at school. The next thing I knew I woke up at home and they told me I had almost killed him with shadows. That was the first time we moved because of me. The second time I was getting beat up and the kid disappeared for three days before turning up. He was shaking and talking about the darkness. That's when I realized I was a monster with powers that I couldn't control." Jack said all of this with shame

"Jack, you don't get it. All that stuff happened to all of us. When Omi was a kid at the Temple he used to make fountains overflow when he was angry or scared. With Raimundo it was large gusts of wind that varied in strength. Kimiko would set things in her hands on fire. And me, well, I would cause earthquakes. It's a natural part of being a chosen one." Clay said waiting for Jack's reaction

Jack stopped sobbing and looked up at Clay in shock, "A chosen one?"

"Master Fung told us last night when we brought you back to the temple. He said when you were a kid he asked your parents if you could come to the temple. Your parents were afraid of what you might do if you could control your powers so they refused to let you go. You were supposed to be the fifth out of eight Dragons. You're the Dragon of Darkness Jack." Clay finished before holding his breath for a response

Jack got to his feet and said, "I need to be alone for a little, alright?"

Clay patted Jack supportively on the shoulder, "Sure partner, go meditate if you want. It does wonders for me."

Then, without another word, Jack walked out of the temple building and into the courtyard. He could see the others training on the other side and decided to sit and watch. As he watched he realized how powerful the monks were. He had never really thought about it but they were getting stronger. Then he thought '_Maybe if I was stronger I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore'. _With that thought Jack looked inside of himself and looked for the source of his powers and after a few minutes he found a presence in his mind. As he tried to access it he was suddenly knocked out and plunged into a world of darkness. But his darkness was different, he could see shapes moving and for once, he wasn't afraid. Then before him appeared a great black dragon with red wings, teeth, eyes, and claws.

It spoke to Jack in a voice that made him feel calm, "_Jack Spicer, I have been waiting for you._"

Jack just stared in aw at the beautiful sight before him, "Who are you?"

"_I am the Dragon Spirit of Darkness, one of the eight Dragon Spirits. I have been waiting for you to come into your powers since you first began to access it. Do you wish to control your power to help those closest to you?"_ the dragon asked

Jack then thought of his parents and Clay, he did want to protect them. He wanted to be stronger and to no longer fear the dark. So he took a deep breath and said, "Yes great spirit, I really do. Please let me share your power so that I may learn to control it."

Jack could have sworn he saw the dragon smile as it said, "_As you wish Jack Spicer, Dragon of Darkness."_

Jack was brought back to reality in a flash. He looked around and found he was still sitting as he had been before talking to the dragon and that life had continued on around him. Jack then noticed that he felt, different. He felt as if he had energy bubbling deep inside himself just ready to come out. Not being able to resist trying it out Jack stood and unknown words sprang from his mouth, "Shadow Spy." then he looked down and saw he now had two shadows, "Um…go see what Clay is doing." Then Jack could no longer see what was in front of him but only what the shadow could see as it moved over the ground. When it found Clay it changed to his shape and overlapped Clay's shadow. Suddenly Jack could hear what Clay was doing and saying.

Clay was in Jack's room making the bed, "I hope Jack will be alright. He looked more confused then a barking tomcat."

Jack recalled his shadow as he laughed to himself before going to his room to tell Clay what he had just done. When he got to his new room he saw Clay just finishing the bed making, "Hey Clay, guess what I just did." Jack said with a knowing smile

Clay put on a face of deep thought and said, "You…um…meditated." Clay guessed

"Well, yeah, but guess what I did when I meditated." Jack said hoping this time to stump the Texan

"You found your Dragon Spirit." Clay said knowingly, "And they gave you the ability to share their power."

Jack became disheartened, "Yeah," then he thought of something to say to mess with Clay's head, "But at least I'm not, as you put it, confused as a barking tomcat anymore."

"I never said that to you. How did you know I said that?" Clay asked

"I had this instinct on what to do and I guess I can spy on people with my shadow powers." Jack said with a smile

"That is cooler the a snowman in the freezer." said Clay. Jack laughed and Clay looked insulted, "What is so darn funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jack said quickly before leaving to talk t Master Fung

Jack ran over to Master Fung on the practice field and was rewarded with a smile, "Monks, please pause for a moment, I have good news." The monks al gathered around Master Fung who had his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack Spicer has found his inner dragon and has made a pact with it to learn to use it for the good of others."

Omi was suddenly attached to Jack's middle and said, "This means that you have finally come to the side of good."

Instead of pushing Omi off of him like he normally would have Jack petted Omi's head in equal happiness, "That's right Omi, sorry it took so long."

Raimundo put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'm proud of you man, I mean it."

Kimiko held up her hand for a high five, "It took you long enough geek boy." she said playfully

Jack chuckled and gave her the high five she wanted, "Better late then never fire girl."

Later that day Master Fung started Jack's private lessons in Kung Fu. Master Fung was surprised to find that Jack picked things up rather quickly. Jack said he had always been a fast learner and Master Fung had no reason to doubt this. After the lesson Jack asked if he could have the old tool shed next to the rock garden as no one had used it in ages judging by the dust. Master Fung found no reason why this could not happen and let Jack use it. But he did not ask for what purpose for he felt he already knew.

As soon as this had been approved Jack had gone to find his new friends and asked them to help him with something. They agreed and they took Dojo to the Spicer Mansion. Jack was dressed in his new monk robe, not wearing his helipack, and he looked good in them. And since he had gotten control of his power his face had returned to normal so his mother would not freak out.

"So dude, what are we helping with?" Raimundo asked

"Yes, I am most curious." Said Omi

"Well even thought I'm not evil anymore I need my robots. It's been something I love to do for ages. I think I would die if I couldn't tinker every once and a while. Do any of you know what I mean?" Jack asked as he tried to explain the thing he most loved to do

There were knowing smiles all around and Raimundo said, "That's me and soccer."

"Goo Zombies for me." said Kimiko

"I'm a sucker for whittling." said Clay

"I hold the same feelings for training." said Omi

"Cool, so, you still want to help? My mom might even give us cookies." Jack said as if this was like offering them gold

"I cant say no to a cookie bro." said Raimundo

"I hope it's chocolate chip." said Kimiko

"I love cookies." said Omi with joy

"I think I could stand that." said Clay

When they reached Jack's home his mother started to squeal with joy, "Jackie-bear, your home for a visit. Look at you in your new cloths. Get over here and give your mother a hug."

Jack did so without hesitation and then stood back with a serious look on his face, "Mom, I have something to tell you. You might not like it."

Mrs. Spicer became calm, "What is it Jack?"

"I decided to learn to control my powers instead of hide and suppress them." Jack said

Mrs. Spicer's eyes widened, "But Jackie, what if you cant learn to control it? What if you hurt yourself? Who could possibly teach you how to do it?"

Jack smiled, "Mom, come out into the yard and I'll show you something that will blow your mind."

Minutes later in the large yard Jack decided to start his demonstration of why he could and should do this training. The first thing was Dojo, "Mom, remember when you told me there was no such thing as dragons?"

"Yes, you were 7 at the time." Mrs. Spicer said

"Well you were wrong, meet Dojo." Jack said as he held out Dojo who was wrapped around his arm

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Spicer." said Dojo as he kissed her hand

Mrs. Spicer was quiet for a moment then said, "Please, call me Melinda." and then she shook his small, clawed hand

"Next thing to cover in this demonstration is that I am not the only one with powers. I am one of 8 different people that have the powers of the universe. First up is Kimiko, she's the Dragon of Fire."

Kimiko stepped forward and shook Melinda's hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Spicer." she then held up her hands and shouted, "Wudai Mars Fire." and five fireballs shot out of her hands and circled in the air before colliding and making a beautiful explosion

Melinda Spicer clapped her hands at the display and couldn't wait for the next demonstration.

Omi stepped forward and shook Melinda's hand, "Hello mother of Jack Spicer, my name is Omi and I am the Dragon of the Water." then Omi closed his hands and said, "Wudai Neptune, Ice." before giving Melinda Spicer and ice rose, "I learned to do that from watching a movie called Y-Men."

Melinda Spicer smiled, "I think you mean X-men dear."

"Oh yes, that is what I meant." said Omi before walking back to his friends

Clay then stepped forward, "You already know me Mrs. Spicer but what you don't know is that I'm the Dragon of Earth." Clay then turned toward the garden by the wall with several plants laid out that Melinda Spicer was going to plant that day, "Wudai Crater Earth." said Clay and suddenly the earth below each pre-placed plant opened up and swallowed up just the right amount of the flower without any holes being dug

"Oh. Thank you Clay, that would have taken me hours to do myself." Melinda Spicer said

"My pleasure." Clay said with a tip of his hat

Raimundo then stepped forward, "My name is Raimundo and I am the Shikoku Dragon of Wind and the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. Wudai Star Wind."

Instantly Melinda Spicer was surrounded by the fallen leaves of her cherry blossom trees. They swirled around her in the most beautiful way and then floated lightly to the ground in a neat patter spelling out RAIMUNDO ROCKS.

Jack waited for his mother to say something and when she did he nearly fell over, "Okay, you can train. Now would anyone like any cookies?"


	4. Monkeys and Metal

Over the Next few weeks Jack trained hard to learn everything he could. He also put a big tarp around the entire area between the meditation garden and the building holding the temple vault saying, "I want to improve the garden shed and if anyone peeks I'll go Shadow on their butts."

After 3 weeks of hard work on both counts Jack stood before his large curtain type tarp and before him stood his fellow monks, "Welcome to the unveiling of Jack Spicer's Xiaolin Workshop." Said Jack before jumping over the side of the large tarp with his new skills and took the tarp with him.

All the monks gasp at the new sight. Instead of a small shed it was now a small building that went wall to wall from the vault building to the meditation garden. It was painted white and red to match the rest of temple. It had a garage for Jack's homemade buggy and one for Jack's homemade plane. In short it was a gorgeous piece of work.

"Jack, did you build all this yourself partner?" Clay asked

"Well I used some Jackbots to help with some of it but it was mostly me." Jack said with pride as everyone patted him on the back

Later that day Dojo ran into the new building looking for Jack. When he found him he noticed Jack had changed out of his monk robes. He now wore neon yellow All-Stars, green Trip pants, his old red Frankenstein tank-top, and a neon yellow jacket that matched his shoes was wrapped around his waist. Jack was working on what looked like something new when Dojo pulled on his pants, "Hey Jack, we got a Shen Gong Wu, you coming?"

"Sure." said Jack as he followed Dojo out to the courtyard where everyone loaded onto Dojo's back, "So, what's the Shen Gong Wu?"

"It's called the Shadow Blade, it can cut through a person causing pain but no injury. It was used to fight when no blood was to be shed." Dojo said

"We can't let a weapon like that fall into the hands of evil." said Omi

"Seriously, they could use it for torture." said Raimundo

Dojo landed on the beach of yet another island in the middle of nowhere. But for once the island was not filled with beautiful green trees and the sounds of tropical birds. Most of the trees showed signs of once being burned. Very few of them were left untouched and these trees were small and new. It was as if the forest had been burned awhile ago and the jungle was just starting to recover and regrow.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that something bad happened here?" asked Jack as he touched one of the half burned trees

"You read my mind partner." said Clay as they started into the foliage

The farther they went the more damage there was. There were a few stone ruins that increased in abundance the farther they went. After passing what looked like a school Raimundo stopped, "Do you guys feel that?"

"Yes, someone is watching us." said Omi as he looked around

Jack had continued to walk on ahead in a trance, "I think I know what happened. I remember reading about it. 200 years ago there was supposed to be an island in this general area that held one of the richest supply of diamonds on the planet. The people who lived here were mostly peaceful and the town had few warriors. Then a group of pirates came and destroyed the town looking for the diamonds. The town was destroyed and all the diamonds taken. The remainder of the townsfolk fled soon after." Jack shook with fear, "We should leave soon, it's said this place is cursed."

Before anyone else could speak a spider monkey leapt out of the trees above Jack and began to attack his head, "AHHH GET IT OFF!"

As the rest of the monks ran to help him the monkey leaped toward them and began to switch from monk to monk biting and scratching. Finally Jack was smart enough to take out the Third Arm Sash and caught the monkey. As the monks tried to take a breath a new problem showed up in the form of a teenage girl jumping out from behind a building and grabbing the monkey. The monkey then climbed up onto her shoulder.

The girl looked to be about their age and was a tan color. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore an old looking pair of tan shorts and a light green t-shirt. Her feet were bare but for cloth wrappings. Her eyes were a strange orange color that seemed to flash with anger.

"Who are you people and what do you want? Answer quickly or I shall strike you down without mercy." said the girl in a cold voice

Raimundo stepped forward and bowed, "My name is Raimundo, Shikoku Warrior of Wind, we mean no harm. We are only here to recover an ancient weapon of power."

The girl instantly gasped and kneeled, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a Xiaolin Monk. It was written in the scrolls that you would one day return to claim your sword and take the guarder as the Dragon of Fauna(animals). I, Tamaki Tuko, am ready to give you your sword and join your ranks." The girl stood and began to walk off, "Please follow me."

The monks followed her to a cave and at the back of the cave was the sword. It was sticking out of the rock wall. Clay used his element to remove it. Once they returned to the beach and Dojo saw the girl he smacked his forehead, "I knew I forgot something. I forgot to mention that there would be a guardian destined to be the Dragon of Fauna. You look just like the first one I entrusted it to." Dojo finished with a long off look in his eyes

Kimiko slapped the back of Dojo's head, "How could you forget something like that?"

Back at the Temple Master Fung was having his own problems. Before him stood a teenage girl. She wore a long black trench coat that hung open to reveal a pair of loose cargo pants with several pockets, a black tank-top, and a pair of combat boots. Her long auburn hair hung over half her face only letting one brown eye show. In each hand she held a knife, "Where is Jack Spicer? Tell me now or suffer."

"Why are you so interested in young Jack?" Master Fung asked calmly

"That's none of your business old man. Now where is he?" The girl yelled in frustration

Just as the girl was about to strike Dojo landed and shadow's covered the girls hands, making her unable to throw her knifes. She turned her head and upon seeing Jack she screamed, "You, how dare you use your powers on me, your own sister." the girl then started to cry, "And why did you leave me?" the girl then ran over and began to cry into Jack's shirt, "You know I have powers to, ones I'm afraid of. How could you leave me?" then the girl stopped crying and was suddenly enraged, "You pathetic little worm. Why she came after you I have no idea but you had better leave me in peace."

Jack used his training to pin her to the ground. He searched her pockets and pulled out a bottle of pills. He stuffed one into her mouth and forced her to swallow it. The girl stopped struggling and once again began to cry, "I'm so sorry Jack, I forgot to take them."

Jack helped her up and lead her to his room as the other monks stared at him. When he got to his room he set her down, "Jen, I need to explain this to you. I left you behind because I was afraid they wouldn't take you. You know how father abused your dark side to do those horrible things. I was worried they would not except you."

Jen looked down in understanding, "I guess that makes sense, but I need help Jack." she took one of his hands, "Maybe they can help me control it."

Jack sighed, "I'll ask them but for now just stay here and rest. Don't forget to take your medication anymore while you're here alright?"

Jen nodded and laid down to rest

When Jack returned to the courtyard he found several eyes upon him. The first to speak was Tamaki, "Is she possessed by a demon?"

"No, well, sort of. Let me explain. I'm not the only one with powers. My sister, Jen, also has powers. She can control all forms of metal. But when she tried to unlock her power with meditation her inner dragon became enraged to find itself inside of a girl's spirit instead of a boys."

Dojo sighed, "He always was a bit sexist."

"So because of that he decided to try and find a strong male to work with. The only one he found was my dad and he used my sister to do thing for him. Things like knock off the compotation, permanently."

"You mean your sister killed people?" Omi asked in amazement

"Yeah, but she never wanted to. One day we found a combination of chemicals that made the dragon inside her weak and almost powerless. I transformed the chemicals into a pill that she takes every eight hours. Please, she needs our help. Maybe if she learned to control her powers she could overpower the dragon that plagues her mind." Jack then got to his knees, "Please, say she can, she need us."

Master Fung stepped forward, "She has a problem some Xiaolin Dragons before her have faced. There is a special training to help them over come it. Your sister will join the Temple as the Dragon of Metal."

Jack stood and smiled, "Thank you Master Fung, I will make sure she stays in line."

Later that day after dinner Jack went back to his room to bring her some leftovers. He smiled warmly at the sight of his little sister curled up in one corner of his bed, fast asleep. He decided to let her sleep. He noticed her cell phone out beside her head and his smile dropped a bit to see the eight hour alarm on. He had programmed it into her phone himself. He took off his shirt and pants so he was just in his red boxers. He slid under the covers on the other side of the bed as his head filled of memories of Jen sneaking into his room when she had nightmares. He slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Jen's calm breaths, glade to be back with her.


End file.
